Secrets Can Never Stay Hidden!
by Iloveyou198
Summary: Maria has a crush... who will help her get over him? Will she even get over her little crush? xJohnCenaxMariaxRandyOrtonx


I wake up to my alarm clock screaming at me...BEEP BEEP BEEP! I forgot how it felt to have to get up at 5:30 EVERYDAY! First day of school I am senior.. um oh yea I am a SENIOR! Whoop only 180 days left of school and then off to my dream to become a WWE Diva. I am planing to make this the best year of my life... I have AMAZING friends! Well one best friend that has been there for me since like 3rd grade. He is the best person in the world... yes he! His name is John Felix-Anthony Cena (AKA: JC)! But I have a secret a big one if you ask me.. I am in love with him! I have been ever since high school started. No one know except me and my sister Mickie! I never knew how to tell him so I never did. Oh well he never need to know anyway!

"Maria... Maria... MARIA?" Mickie yelled from behind my locked door. The constant banging on my door made me snap out of my day dream of my best friend! I walk to my door and open it up.

"What do you want?"

"Hm well it is 6:00 and you aren't even dressed yet! We have to leave in 40 minutes if we wanna get to school on time." Mickie was already dressed and ready, maybe she was planning on whatever Mickie does. She was wearing a baby blue dress that tied in the front. She had to wear high heel on the first day of school... of course! Me on the other hand I wore just a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt that came to right above my belly button. I have to be guilty of wearing heels too because I wore wedges, are those even considered heels? I pulled half of my hair into a clip letting only a little of my bangs hang out. I go to the bathroom and plug in my curling iron, I curl my hair, not to curly but wavy... yea wavy! It was about ten minutes of driving in the silence of the car. Thank God we only live 10 minutes away I would have shot myself if I had to stay in there longer! Mickie parks the car and runs away to Cody her boyfriend, me on the other hand got out and looked for John or Candice! Candice is my other best friend. I see John and Candice walking toward me, so I run to whoever was running towards me! When I get to the person their muscular arms were wrapped around me so I knew it was John. He spun me around I haven't seen him or Candice since last year. John went to football camp ALL summer and Candice went to Italy with her family. I was without my best friends for a whole summer! As he let go I gave Candice a hug and then she goes and stands next to John and smiles nervously. I know her and him and they can't get away with anything. So I was about to ask them what was going on when the bell rings. And then they kiss and Candice walks away! Me and John have all the same classes. I hated Candice right now! How could she do that to me after all this time, she is my best friend! I just turned around so I couldn't see John, because he can't see me cry!

"Maria whats up?" John said as he pulled me into a hug and I started crying into his chest. "Sweetheart why are you crying?" Does he not know, well I guess I can't be mad because he really doesn't know.

"Nothing something happened this summer and I just remembered about it!" as I said that I ran away so fast he couldn't catch me. I open the doors to the school and then me being me I run into something or someone. It was a someone, Randy Orton to be exact. Randy was John's best friend, we tried going out once but yea that didnt work out! I mean he is smoking hot, seriously there was no denying that. We were friends I guess even though he only went out with me because of a bet. I really don't think we are friends anymore, I wanna be friends with him again... I miss him! I was on the ground when he put out his hand for me to get up. I grabbed it and got up and nervously whipped my jeans to make sure they wern't dirty, or maybe I didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey Maria." Randy said giving me the Rand Orton smirk. I hated that smirk but I missed it too.

"Hi Randy" I replied wiping away the tears from my face, trying not to make it noticeable.

"Um why are you crying or was crying?" Randy sounded nervous which was weird because he never got nervous and I mean NEVER!

"Well it is JC and Candice."

"Awe baby girl what did they do now?" Randy actually looked like he cared about me... was this just another Randy Orton stunt to get in my pants...?

"Well I never told anyone this but I am in love with JC but he is dating my best friend! I am so hurt and confused, I don't know what to do I can't just tell him I love him!"

"Why not?" Does he not know we are BEST FRIENDS?

"Randy I mean I hate seeing them together kissing and hugging but it isn't that simple! I can't just say 'Hey JC I love you dump Candice so me and you can be together!' It doesn't work like that Randy." Randy looked behind me, maybe he thought I didn't realize it but I did even if I didn't think anything of it.

"Maybe you can just say it like you just said it to me." I heard a cough from behind me and then I looked... I froze when I layed my eyes upon who was standing behind me when Randy looked, when I basically said I wanted John to break up with Candice for me! It was John he was right there... for how long.?

"Um how long were you standing there.?" I look back to where Randy is or now was... he left me!

"The whole time... Maria why didn't you say something sooner? Seriously how long?" He asked me the question the question I never wanted to hear.

"Um like forever.. I can't believe I'm seriously having this conversation with you right now."

"Why not Maria huh? Why not.. I think we should be having this conversation. Don't you?" John said and I had to blink away my tears to keep them from falling.

"Because I never thought you would ever find out." At this point I couldn't help it. Tears were falling like a downpour.

"Well I know now and Maria why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say. Huh? JC I love you...? I was planning on telling you sometime today but your relationship with my other best friend ruined what could have been the best relationship I ever had." With that I walked away crying and one of the teachers took me to the nurse so I could go home! I couldn't face John or Candice... John was probably going to tell her and then I would loose both of them. I curled up in my bed so I could maybe get some sleep, that would be until my phone beeps, not once but twice... at the same time?

I go over and look at my phone they were from John and Candice! The one from Candice said: _Heyy Maria I hope you feel better(: Me and John miss you and I'm sorry we didn't tell you about us sooner it was John, he wanted to wait! Anyway feel better3 Candixoxo. _Johns said: _Ria babe why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me I mean I never thought we would be anything other then friends, I guess I should have know you had feelings for me I mean look at me... but I love you, but not in the way you want me to! It is a friend love not a lover love, maybe at one point in time if me and Candice don't work out then we could possibly be together! If it helps Randy seems to be talking about you like non-stop!(: xxJohnxx. _Hmmm Randy? Does he like me..? Maybe it is another bet... I don't know anymore! I shut off my phone and crawl into bed and sleep away all the pain... well at least some of it.


End file.
